Two species. Two friends.
~Chapter One~ Where is mother Why is it dark Am I lost? Lost. Darkness. Mama? Quiet. Scared. Foxes . .. ... Nightmares. I woke up at the sound of crickets. I like crickets. They can be tasty. I didn't know where I was. I am lost. "Mama?" I called; silence. Nobody. "Mama?" I called again Foxes. '' Screaming.'' I'm scared. Mama not here. I don't know where I- Rustling "Hello?" I started to back up. I then see a creature. It stand on two legs, like me. They didn't have feathers, nor wings. I back up a bit. '''Oh hello little duckling!' ''it seem to talk. I didn't understand them. I wanted mama. Thy pick me up and I called out for help. No one came. The creature was holding something that show light through the dark. I soon got tired as I fail to get out of their grip. I slowly close my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I woke up. Whispering could be heard. I stood up and look around. I squeaked and back up to see a cat. A brown cat. It came closer. "Why hello sweetheart." she spoke. I look around. There was a horse, five sheeps, two cows and three kittens. "Akia don't scare the poor thing!" the cow spoke. Akia, I assuming is the cat, chuckled softly "I won't hurt a poor young thing, Lacy." she came closer and sat down "Hello, small one. Who might you be?" "A-Abby.." "Well, i'm Akia. The horse is John, the two cows are Lacy and Abagail, the five sheeps are Jimmy, Billy, Akanni, Ahlad, and K, and the three kits are Momo Minion and Benson" she meowed, her tail pointing at each of them as she said their names. "K?" I ask "It's short for a long name, sweetheart." I nodded slowly and look around. "Where am I?" "Your down in the barn right now, how about you eat." she responded and look at a strange circle thing with crumbs of some sort of food in it. "Go on now." she said. I walk over to it and took a small bite. It was good, not real good, but it was ok. I took another bite, I was hungry. Once I finish, I turn and three kittens came toward me. "H-hi." I said. "What is that thing? Is it a cat? Why does it have weird paws?" they all ask. Akia came over "That's a duckling, my children. They have feathers and they have weird paws because it helps them swim." Akia told her kittens. They all look confuse but nodded. "What happen to your family?" the chubby orange one ask, probably Mom. The fluffly white one with a black tail swat his brother "Your not suppose to ask that, Momo!" "Not my fault I forgot, Benson!" Momo responded to his brother. The black and white spotted one came foreward "G-guys.. we shouldn't b-be f-fighting in front o-of him.." Minion told them. The two cats who where arguing shot him daggers. "Alright, my children, that's enough." I just sat there looking at them in silence. Category:Stories